


Missed Shot

by negans_lucille



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Car Sex, F/M, Flirting, Impala Sex, Lace Panties, Panties, Sex, Shapeshifter, Smut, Teasing, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negans_lucille/pseuds/negans_lucille
Summary: After making Dean Winchester miss a shot, you owe him one.





	Missed Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge on tumblr. The word limit was 3K and my prompt was "Who says I'm wearing any?" which is highlighted in bold! Enjoy! x

Dean’s green eyes landed on you as he scoffed “Shapeshifter?”

You rolled your eyes as you turned to the sensible brother, "It makes sense, people saying it was out of character? I bet if we looked at the security footage we’d see the eye glare,“ you told Sam. Dean laughed for a moment but you tried to ignore him. 

"I’m still calling spirit. But sure, shapeshifter.” Dean shrugged, “I mean it’s not like I’ve been doing this for much longer than you or anything,  _sweetheart_.” he continued, condescendingly. You drew a breath and tried to remain focused on Sam, who actually took you seriously **,** your jaw clenching tightly. 

“Dean, I gotta say, I think Y/N is right, I can’t find any history of hauntings, nothing that fits the pattern. It seems random **;**  and random usually means shifter.” You liked Sam, he wasn’t wrapped up so tightly in his ego that he couldn’t bare the thought of being wrong. Dean Winchester, however, was another story. 

You and Dean had never really seen eye to eye. The relationship between you starting off on a bad foot when you rejected his advances. As ridiculously drop dead gorgeous as that man was, he was also way too big for his own boots, so you figured rejection would knock him down a peg or two. Besides, you weren’t the notch in the bedpost type of girl. Since then, you seemed to irritate him. He hated you being right andhe loved watching you eat your own words. But you just couldn’t help it, you loved to tease and wind him up, after all it was just  _so easy_ and there was nothing more entertaining than watching Dean Winchester squirm. You had to fill the long drives somehow. Sam sometimes even joined in if he felt like it. Sometimes, if you really wanted to mess with him, you’d flirt, heavily. Like the time you told him you were meeting up with a friend whilst in Colorado and she really wanted to have a threesome with the two of you. So, you’d pulled up some stock photo of a typical Dean type girl online to show him. He jumped at the opportunity a little too quickly which meant you and Sam spent hours crying with laughter, trying to stop but being unable to.  _“I was only doing you a favour anyway, sweetheart,”_  he’d said, clearly disappointed.   
  


Sure, flirting with him wasn’t just for fun. You did actually fancy him, taking one look at him anyone could see why. Your bickering was classic school yard childishness. You did it  _because_  you liked him. It was far easier to mess with him and wind him up than it was to complicate your lives by trying to make something of it. Sam would be a permanent third wheel, and you could only imagine the real arguments the two of you would get into. And what would happen if you broke up? The awkwardness would be unbearable. You’d have to leave and you had nowhere else to go. So this was the way it was always going to be. At least until one day you inevitably have one too many beers and the sexual tension gets too much to ignore. You swear even Sam wishes you’d just fuck it out sometimes. 

  
*  
  


“Fucking  _gross_ ,” you crinkled your nose as you stared down at the slimy skin the shifter had left behind. You would never be used to the sight of it, or the smell for that matter. 

“Great, now it could be anyone,” Sam muttered. Dean stared down at the same mess you were, his green eyes narrowing. 

“Told you it was a fucking shifter,” you teased. Dean’s glare landed on you instead. 

“Alright, sweetheart, don’t get your fucking panties in a twist,” Dean snapped. 

“ **Who says I’m wearing any?”** you smirked.Dean’s eyes almost fell out of his head. 

“What?” He spluttered. 

“Behind on laundry.” You shrugged, nonchalantly as you tried to keep the knowing grin off your face. He was flustered, his little mind probably working overtime thinking about your confession. You knew what you were doing. Sam rolled his eyes at the two of you and muttered something under his breath before he continued the search for the more pressing matter at hand. Oh yeah, the hunt. You followed Sam, leaving Dean to splutter by himself. 

  
“Psst,” you grabbed Sam’s attention and nodded your head over to the body tied to the chair, both your guns raised in front of you as Sam approached the body cautiously, well at least you knew what the shifter looked like now. The guy was mid forties, dark balding hair. You heard a bang and turned immediately towards the noise to see Dean had walked half into a doorway. 

“Seriously?” Sam frowned. 

“Get a grip, Dean, they’re only panties. Not like I’m walking around here naked,” you rolled your eyes. Dean glared at you both.

“What do you take me for? A virgin teenager?” Dean scoffed, “I had totally forgotten about the whole panties situation,” he lied, his green eyes looking everywhere but at you both. Sam turned to you with a smirk on his lips as he swallowed a laugh. You rolled your eyes at him as you both shared a silent exchange of agreement that Dean was an idiot. An exchange you shared often. You saw something move behind Dean and aimed to shoot, Dean turning around himself and getting a much clearer shot as he took it. And missed. 

“Get your head out the fucking gutter!” Sam huffed, chasing after the shifter, you heard another gunshot before you could even move to join him.   
  


*  
  


“Dude, you cannot claim this one, you missed the shot!” Sam laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah I missed the shot. Alright, enough already!” Dean groaned, swigging on his beer bottle. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you stumble so freaking hard.” You could barely breathe. You and Sam were finding it highly amusing, much to Dean’s dismay. “And then the door!” You added pointing at Sam because you knew he’d find it just as funny. “Guess someone else got their panties in a twist today,” you smirked, swigging on your beer. Dean stood up **,** abruptly,

“You know, I don’t have to listen to this. I’m gonna get some fresh air,” he stormed across the bar and outside. You continued to laugh quietly to yourself. 

“We should really lay off him,” Sam said, the smile still on his lips. 

“Oh but Sammy, it’s just so fun,” you whined. 

“Yeah…yeah it is,” he agreed, playing with his beer bottle. “But he likes you, you know.” You looked down at your own bottle 

“I know. That’s why it’s so easy to wind him up.” Your face fell as you got serious, “Look, I like him too. But it would be messy. This is much easier. Nothing to complicate it.” You told him. 

“I think things are already complicated. Do you know the last time Dean missed a shot? The day we met you. He missed it because he didn’t want to hit you, that wasn’t an accident.” You nodded, understanding what Sam was saying. 

“And aren’t you glad he did? Look at us now,” you raised your beer bottle in salute and took a swig. “Alright, I’m gonna go talk to him. Try and apologise for the teasing today, I was a bit harsh on him.” You rose to your feet and flashed Sam a wink.   
  


The outside air was cold against your skin and you hugged your bare arms as you looked around for Dean. He was leaning against baby, flicking his lighter on and off. You approached him carefully. 

“Hey,” you smiled. 

“Oh seriously, Y/N, I’m not in the mood tonight,” Dean sulked. 

“Just wanted to say I’m sorry. But, I mean, you were asking for it,” you started which earned you a deep scowl from the handsome brunette. “Come on, Dean. What did you expect me to say to the whole panties in a twist line? Of course I’m gonna tell you I’m not wearing any,” you giggled slightly to yourself but tried to keep it together so your apology was sincere. 

“You mean, all this time you  _were_  wearing fucking panties?!” He snapped. “I missed a fucking shot, Y/N!” He shouted at you. 

“Oh so you admit that’s why, huh?” You teased. 

“Thought you were meant to be making me feel better?!" 

"This is us, this is what we do. This is what we’ve done for the whole year I’ve hunted with you now,” You laughed.

“Well I’m not fucking doing it anymore, alright? I can’t take it anymore! I’ve had enough of your mind games!" 

"You started this, just because I wouldn’t sleep with you when we first ****met.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “So, what Dean? If I fuck you, you’ll like me is that it?” You shout back.

“You know I…” He stopped himself. Your mutual feelings for each other once again being kept unspoken. 

“What’s the matter? Can’t handle a bit of rejection? Just because I didn’t want to fuck you the second you showed up in my life?” Dean scowled some more like some moody teenager. You were going to say more but you were cut off by Dean’s lips, pressed firmly to yours. 

“You just talk  _way_  too much, sweetheart,” he complains against your lips. Your hands reach up to his face as you run your fingers through the back of his hair,  his arms wrapped tightly around your waist, which was lucky or you’d probably be on the floor. You’d imagined a million times what his lips tasted like, how it would feel to kiss him and yet the reality was so much better than you could’ve imagined. 

“No, Dean, we shouldn’t,” you said, against your better judgement. Your body was on fire, you’d give anything to feel him between your legs, those lips that you just discovered were delicious on your neck, those large hands on your body. But Dean didn’t listen as he nibbled the skin on your neck. 

“I missed a fucking shot today because of you, you kinda owe me,” he was still kissing and nibbling your neck, only building more and more arousal in your core. 

“I don’t owe you anything,” you snapped. His hands rubbed the skin on your stomach you’d exposed where your top had ridden up slightly. 

“If you don’t get in the backseat of that impala I’m going to fuck you right here in the parking lot for anyone to see,” he growled. God, if that wasn’t the hottest thing you’d ever heard. You audibly groaned, fumbling with the door handle as you opened it, Dean pushing you inside so you were falling on the soft leather seat. He climbed on top of you, reaching behind him to shut the door. You sat up to reach his lips again pushing the flannel down his muscular arms, pulling the material of his tshirt as it bunched in your fists. He unbuttoned your jeans and tugged them down your legs, revealing your panties. “Now why would you want to lie about wearing these?” He smirked, his fingertips tracing the lace edging as goosebumps erupted over every inch of you. Your arousal was surely ruining them by now. He pushed his hand down the front, his fingers finding your clit as he massaged in circles quickly. 

He started biting the skin above your panty line, using his nose to push the fabric of your shirt up your body. You helped him out and exposed your bra as his kisses peppered your breasts. Lifting your back off the leather seat you groaned lowly, not even caring if people were walking past by this point. You reached between you, manoeuvring effortlessly around Dean’s hand that was still causing mischief in your panties. You tugged on his belt, barely getting the ends apart before you unbuttoned his jeans, your hand desperate to feel what was in store for you. Your fingers curled around impressive girth, his flesh, hot and smooth on yours. He moaned against your skin and bit down on your collarbone.

“Son of a bitch,” you complained, tugging on his erection hard. 

“Fucking slut,” he growled, his fingers stopping their magic on your clit. 

“That didn’t mean stop,” you glared at him. He smirked down at you, his green eyes lust blown, his face flushed with arousal. He slowly dragged his hand out of your panties. “Bastard,” you frowned. Two could play that game as you removed your own hand from him. He pulled you up quickly, moving you both so he was sat down and you, on his lap. You squealed, feeling his long fingers pull your panties to one side roughly, his erection being pressed against your wet entrance. Your body was screaming to be fucked. But you didn’t want to give in to him so easily. You held your hips up, teasing the tip of his cock, not allowing him the pleasure of sinking into you. You could see the frustration grow on Dean’s face. You thought teasing was fun before, but this was next level teasing and you could not get enough. 

Dean gripped your hips hard, and apparently as you weren’t coming down to him, he was coming up to you. He slammed into you with full force as your breath hitched in your throat. Your whole body collapsed on top of him, the feeling of suddenly being very full was overwhelming. Your fingernails dug into the leather behind Dean’s shoulders as he continued to trust, the sound of your skin meeting echoing around the metal shell of the car. You started to grind your hips, meeting his thrusts. He groaned, his eyes rolling back. 

“Now this is much fucking better, I was starting to think you were all bark with no bite,” Dean’s breathing was irregular as he looked up at you, tits bouncing, hair slowly sticking to your sweaty face. 

“Oh baby, I got plenty of bite,” you smirked, leaning down to nibble on his earlobe.  

“Damn, be careful, sweetheart, anyone would think you’re enjoying this,” he teased.

“Fuck you,” you ground down harder to make him moan, getting pleasure in knowing what you were doing to him. Squirming is one thing, but moaning is your new favourite thing to make Dean Winchester do. Your hand snaked down your body to your clit as you start to rub it furiously. Dean slapped your hand away. 

“I’m not giving you the satisfaction of getting yourself off. I’m going to do it so you have to thank me for it afterwards.” He wore a devilish grin. He was such a dick. His fingers replaced yours as he worked your bundle of nerves like he was a freaking expert. Your legs threatened to clamp shut but Dean’s body prevented that. Your hands gripped either side of his neck, your back arching as you felt the build of your orgasm taking over your entire body. Dean reached up and captured your mouth with his. But you couldn’t even think about kissing him, every ounce of your mind and body was focused on your orgasm. “That’s it, sweetheart, cum for me,” Dean encouraged against your mouth. 

You came undone on top of him, collapsing, barely able to breathe. Dean continued to thrust up into you over and over, his fingertips digging into the flesh of your ass, nail indents surely marking you by now. 

“Shit.” You felt him still, his whole body twitching with his climax.   
  


You were still straddling Dean’s waist, your face buried in his neck as you both bathed in the afterglow of your orgasms. 

“Ok, so maybe I did owe you that one, but you better not start missing shots just to get into my panties,” you smirked, your eyelids heavy, so deeply satisfied you just wanted to sleep. 

Dean laughed, “I’m making no promises, sweetheart.” 


End file.
